


farewell, archaic lord

by dimilethh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Slow Burn, Sort Of, claude as venti, dimitri as zhongli, edelgard as the tsaritsa, genshin impact au has come for my brain, note to non-genshin fans: no knowledge of genshin is needed lol I will explain all lore, so if u like elemental powers and gods and fantasy come on in, sothis is paimon hehe, this is a retelling of the liyue arc for genshin fans, this is lowkey crack but also im so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimilethh/pseuds/dimilethh
Summary: The Eisner twins traversed many worlds, wings of glowing light letting them hover above the fine line between human and God. Upon leaving the world of Fodlan, Byleth's twin is taken from her by a vengeful, unknown God, trapping her alone in a world unfamiliar to her. With the companionship of her found friend, Sothis, Byleth begins her quest to search for The Seven Archons of Fodlan in hopes of finding the one behind the disappearance of her brother.aka, a fun Genshin Impact AU where Byleth falls in love with the Geo Archon.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	farewell, archaic lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so dumb - I came up with this when I was trying to sleep last night and then I frantically typed this out this afternoon. This is very much still a draft - I plan on definitely reworking this entire chapter with a lot more description and thorough world building in a few days when my schedule clears up but MAN I am EXCITED! This chapter is def gonna at least double if not triple in length when I get back to it, just a warning lol.
> 
> This will not strictly follow Genshin, as other fans will know even Genshin itself is not completed so I'm more or less going to just write my own shortened ending based on theory + three houses dynamics. Plus while I will definitely have fun world building, this is ultimately a romance fic so I don't think I have it in me to completely write my own versions of the Seven Nations :( I've just been so obsessed w this game for a month or two now, I'd highly recommend it to anyone reading this bc 1) it's a free game 2) it brings as much joy as 3h so I think you'd enjoy it lol.
> 
> Full list of stuff I'm going to explore in the end notes; if you'd rather not read it and wish to see how I draw comparisons between the fandoms as the story is written, def feel free to skip it! Thanks for clicking on this goofy AU lol, I hope you enjoy! <3

"So," Sothis floated about Byleth, her grin slowly growing, "I've heard Fhirdiad has quite the delicacies - you must be excited, hm? Surely, more excited than I."

Byleth glanced at her travelling companion, a small matching smile gracing her face, "I'll admit I'm looking forward to it - when we met Ashe last week, I was stunned by what he prepared for us as thanks for finding that instinct boar meat. If it's any indication of their cuisine, then yes, I'm quite excited."

Sothis hummed, her posture falling forward from an upright position to a laying one, crossing her arms and pondering, "If that is so, then I ask: _Why in the Celestia are you walking so slowly?_ " Byleth simply rolled her eyes, having already been suspicious that her friend's small talk would inevitably shift to a lecture. Sothis continued, "Must I remind you that Claude informed us the Geo Archon only descends down to Fhirdiad once a year? If we miss this, your quest of meeting all of The Seven will cease to be near!"

Byleth eyed her impatient expression, opening her mouth to speak yet being cut off by Sothis' unfinished rant, "You are like a child! A child whose hand I must hold all the time! Without I, you would be so very lost in this world, Traveler, yet you dismiss my advice far too often!"

At this, Byleth huffed, her patience dwindling. "If that is so, then I will gladly follow your advice - we will not spend the night at Arianrhod Inn, but will dutifully march forward to Fhirdiad till dawn!" She made a fist and lightly pumped it in the air, a feigned smile mocking the shocked expression on Sothis' face, "How does that sound?"

"Phooey!" Sothis huffed, sitting upright again and turning her face away from the traveler, "You prioritize the wrong things, mortal!"

Byleth merely shook her head, having gotten used to the mood swings and banters that came with traveling with Sothis.

The two followed the humble dirt road through the lush landscapes of Leicester land. Having already dealt with most hilichurls and slimes - goblin-like beasts with masks and round, gelatinous creatures - while assisting the Roundtable's Knights, the journey until the border of Leicester territory was anticipated to go smoothly. Though the shortage of monsters around the capital city of Derdriu was surely a blessing for its people, Byleth rather missed seeing the occasional slime. Personally, she had found them quite cute - that is, until she approached a large one that bounced towards her so quickly it took the opportunity to lunge at her head and almost knock her out.

From then on, Byleth adored the beasts from afar, much to Sothis' confusion.

As the two strolled - well, Sothis floated - Byleth would occasionally take the opportunity to grab at resources she could use as ingredients for food. Although she was dubbed as an 'Honorary Knight' of the Derdriu Roundtable, the title did little to fill her pocket of more faergha, the universal currency. So, even if the two companions ending up sleeping a night at the inn, Byleth decided it'd be best to save the money and cook for themselves (Byleth genuinely considered travelling until dawn; after all, it would save them the cost of staying overnight.)

As Sothis took the time to calm down from her frustration, Byleth would wordlessly travel a bit off the main road, leaving Sothis waiting and eyeing her form as she took out her bow. Unfamiliar with the wildlife of the territory around their destination, Fhirdiad, she opted to catch the abundance of ingredients she was familiar with while they were just past the Gloucester Winery, a location they frequented once befriending the owner.

A boar here, a pigeon there. An occasional bird's nest filled with eggs, and a variety of flowers - sweet flowers to melt into sugar, dandelion seeds for seasoning, mint for tea, wolfhooks and sunsettias for tart jams.

Sothis was increasingly pouty as Byleth first began making detours, but grew quiet as her stomach rumbled with every fruit she plucked from a tree. Stubborn as ever, Byleth continued on completely oblivious to her companion's hunger.

Why rush such a lovely day after all? Byleth indeed was on perhaps the most important journey of her life, but arriving to Fhirdiad a day early did not bring her closer to her goal.

Derdriu, from where they had just departed, was the City of Freedom. It was passively ruled by an absent god who had not shown face in hundreds of years. The Anemo Archon - the God of Derdriu's verdant wind - Khalid, was but a prayer on the citizens' lips when Byleth finally arrived to the city almost a month ago. The city was sworn to be protected by The Four Winds upon the leadership of Khalid, but their roles grew obsolete as the Knights were formed, and peace fell upon the entirety of the Fodlan continent.

However, in the battle preceding such peace, one of the Four Winds, the wyvern Dvalin, was unknowingly corrupted by the magic of an unknown sea dragon threatening Derdriu. Despite Dvalin's victory, the heroic wyvern fell into a deep slumber lasting centuries, until he awoke, fallen, as Stormterror.

Following Byleth's arrival to Derdriu, lasting news of sightings of Stormterror circled around the city-state like an eternal hurricane. The citizens of Derdriu were fearful, and the Knights of this day and age had no experience in dealing with legends of old.

However, while traversing the city and outskirts and befriending the knights, accompanying them on other commissions and tasks, Byleth and Sothis came across Stormterror himself - still, peaceful, in an opening in the forest not too far from Derdriu. Upon closer inspection, Sothis excitedly pointed out the man causing such tranquility, his hand resting gently upon the wyvern's horn.

One step too careless, and Stormterror flinched, jerking its head towards the travelers and emitting a thunderous roar. True to name, as the wyvern took flight, a storm befell the area. Try as Byleth might, she was unable to follow the mysterious man that seemed to control the legendary beast.

Weeks following her arrival, Sothis had yanked on Byleth's hair aggressively as they left the Derdriu Cathedral, desperately urging her to follow her pointed finger to the man who stood in front of the Anemo Archon's statue.

Surprisingly, upon Byleth's quick dash to him, he merely turned slowly, calmly, a smile appearing on his face as he greeted them with an outstretched hand.

"You were the traveler?" he had asked.

"Stormterror-tamer!" Sothis exclaimed to him, ignoring his question.

"Perhaps," he had shrugged.

"It was most certainly you we saw," Byleth crossed her arms, not taking his greeting.

"Oh, indeed, it was! But I wouldn't say I'm a tamer of beasts - Dvalin is a gentle creature, no taming necessary, really - and I am but a humble bard."

Byleth eyed the man's appearance, doubting his claims - from the extravagant way he introduced himself, it didn't even sound like he was trying to convince them either. Clad in shades of shimmering gold and gentle turquoise, the man's presence almost demanded attention. Curiously, the bright verdant of his eyes resonated with the shade of blue-green that the tip of his single, slim braid faded into.

She indiscreetly glanced up at the Anemo Archon's statue behind him, eyes landing on the stone braid that lay across the God's shoulder. The man in front of her grinned, not confirming but not denying, "Claude."

And so Byleth and Claude worked with the acting Grandmaster of the Knights of Derdriu, Judith, to purify the fallen Stormterror, and restore peace within the beloved Dvalin.

"The Seven Archons," Sothis mused the day following their victory, "I'd think an Archon would be a lot more..."

"Intimidating?" Byleth supplied, sipping on her soup.

"Yes, yes," Sothis nodded, popping an almond into her mouth, "But the Anemo Archon - Khalid - or, Claude, or whatever - I find I will miss him as a companion."

"As will I," Byleth nodded, a slight frown casting her face, "But his place is not here - he never wanted to rule over Derdriu. As he says, what is freedom, if demanded of you by a God?"

"Very true, my friend," Sothis agrees before shutting her eyes in thought.

("I think I'd make a great Goddess, don't you think, Traveler?"

"Sothis, if I was forced to worship you as a Goddess, I think I may as well lose it.")

Upon their final visit to the Cathedral, on the balcony onlooking the vast lake that surrounded Derdriu, Byleth turned to her friend - the unspoken Anemo Archon - and asked him questions of the certain God she was hunting for.

Following his negative reply and glance of sympathy, the materialization of a man on the other side of the balcony caused both to turn against him defensively, sword and bow drawn.

He dripped in black almost entirely, with traces of lilac and ember in his clothes. He grinned at the two standing before him, before locking eyes with Byleth, sneering, "Stand down, Hero of Derdriu. I request an audience only with the Anemo Archon."

"If the Emperor wishes to have a word with me, surely she could come here herself?" Claude scowled, bow still drawn as the wind around them picked up in his fury.

The man frowned, though his eyes flashed in amusement, "If you don't wish to negotiate, then-"

And in an instant, Byleth lunged towards him as Claude was slammed to the ground, heaving as the cloaked man stood elegantly above him. She barely caught the glint of some object in his hand before he spat a quick, "Farewell."

Her blade cut through dispersing flames left in his wake.

As she guided Claude up, leading him back inside the Cathedral to the other trustworthy Knight figures within - the disbelief on his face caused worry to stir in her.

"Hubert, of the Eleven Fatui Harbingers," he coughed out as he relaxed himself onto a pew, inner circle members of the Knights and Judith listening.

"Fatui...?" Sothis asked, glancing around for explanation.

Judith explained, "Elite agents for the Emperor, also known as the Pyro Archon of Enbarr, Hresvelg. There are eleven of them, and Hubert is well known for being the First Harbinger."

"Claude," Byleth turned to him, "What was that he...stole?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and stilling before replying, "My Gnosis."

Judith visibly tensed, though the other listeners seemed as unaware as the two travelers.

Sothis huffed exasperatedly, "Explain, please!"

"Yes, sorry - I forget you are travelers," he shakes his head, collecting his thoughts. "In Fodlan, you are familiar with the Seven Archon - there are not only seven Gods, though. Archons are not a type of being, Archons are roles. Thousands of years ago, there was an immense war that lasted centuries between dozens of Gods for the roles of the Seven Ruling Archons. Those Gods who prevailed gained rulership, and what gives us that rulership is the power within that vial Hubert stole - my Gnosis."

"So Hubert is the Anemo Archon now?" Sothis gasped.

"No, no, not exactly," Claude shook his head, "It is still I - though my anemo powers have been lost by some fraction, for sure. As the other 5 Ruling Archons still acknowledge me as the Anemo Archon, and I have not been officially defeated by the Emperor, I am still in power. Just - well, just less power." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Leonie, a seasoned Knight of the Roundtable, grunted at this, turning to Judith, "The Fatui are onto something, surely now. They were a little too happy with our instability due to Stormterror, and now they have directly stolen power from our God. What will we do?"

Judith remained unflinching, raising a hand, "We will do nothing. I am only the stand-in Grandmaster, and I do not wish to start a war without his consent. They terrorized us, but on a political surface, they have done nothing. They are largely in control of many affluent portions of Fodlan, and I don't think it's wise to wage war without a solid reason."

"Harming our God is not a solid reason?" Leonie clenched her jaw.

"Your God," Claude sighed, "is the weakest of the Seven. He is the least present, absent for centuries on end - some may argue taking my power will not change Derdriu in any way - and in some manner, this is correct."

"But-"

"Leonie." Judith commanded her silence, "Maintaining this facade of peace is needed to maintain actual peace. We have not yet fully recovered from Stormterror, yet, either."

Leonie's hands balled into fists, but she maintained her silence, acknowledging Derdriu's recovering condition.

"Are you alright?" Byleth finally turns to Claude.

"Just dandy," he smiles a bit, "Just had my Gnosis ripped out of my chest - another day as an all powerful God, you know?"

* * *

As their time in Derdriu came to a close, Byleth and Sothis said farewell to the Knights she had come to know, the first friends she had made in this vast new world. Lunch with Hilda, teatime with Marianne, sparring with Raphael and wine with Lorenz - all to finally part with the Anemo Archon.

She met him at the base of the largest, lushest tree in Leicester territory, on the outskirts of Derdriu and near a Statue of the Seven - statues of worship for the various Ruling Archons scattered across the continent.

Upon this Statue, within proximity of Derdriu, was their according God, Khalid, and just below it, at its base, was the man Claude.

He turned to her and smiled, just as he had when they first met.

"Well, friend, it's been fun."

"It has," she agreed, "I thank you for your help with-"

"None of that," he dismissed, "I thank you. For helping me keep the peace of my nation. Take my most sincere apology that I offer no knowledge on the whereabouts of your brother."

She sighed at that, and the two stood in silence for a moment, the faint breeze flowing through their hair as the leaves on the grand tree softly rustled. The warm sun touched her face and she tilted her head up slightly to further feel its warmth. She closed her eyes for a moment before Claude asked curiously,

"Where does the wind take you next, Traveler?"

She considered it for a moment. The Seven Nations of Fodlan, all ruled in vastly different manners by their respective elemental Archon. One of them was bound to know something.

Byleth and her twin brother were not from this world - what beings they were exactly, they did not know. Not quite human, but no God either. Both gifted with wings of delicate light, traversing world to world and enjoying the company of the own family they'd ever known.

Until about 3 months ago, when the twins made ready to depart from Fodlan onto their next journey. An unknown God appeared before them, engaging in battle and cutting off the portal to the next world. She summoned a mysterious, suffocating material that built around Byleth, multiplying and swallowing her body into its mass as she tried to reach for her twin, fainted in the arms of the God. When Byleth awoke, she was washed up on a beach with Sothis floating over her, eyes concerned and curious.

Trapped, angered, and ultimately confused as to what they had done to anger the unknown God, Sothis and Byleth became quick friends as she explained her situation to the floating being, who in turn, grew angry on behalf of her new friend.

So the two traveled across the barren plains that consumed much of the continent. Small villages were found every few days, but none had ever heard of such a God described by Byleth, with most not having any allegiance to any God, including the Seven. They finally arrived to Derdriu almost two months later, the first major territory under rule of one of the Seven, but alas, even Claude had little information to give.

Distraught flashed over his face at her description of a God he could not place, with a motive he couldn't explain. Byleth wondered if such agony was rooted in sympathy for her, or perhaps frustration that he was out of the loop of some unraveling mystery of Fodlan.

With one Archon down, she had six more to go.

She did not yet familiarize herself with all the Archons of Fodlan yet, but some she recalled - the Hydro Archon of Brigid, the Dendro Archon of Dagda, of course the Pyro Archon of Enbarr, and then -

She recalled upon suggestion of both Sothis and Judith.

"Fhirdiad, I think. I wish to speak to all of the Seven, after all, in hope of their possible knowledge on the unknown God that stole my brother away. Judith mentioned the Geo Archon of Fhirdiad was a good place to continue."

Claude raises an eyebrow at her decision, "The Geo Archon is the most present of The Seven, for sure, but he only physically descends to the earth before his people once a year - and that once a year is in 3 days."

Byleth jumped as Sothis materialized next to her, shrieking, "And you tell us this _now_ , you tone-deaf bard!?"

"Hey, hey, you never asked!" he raised both his hands in an attempt to defend himself.

"How long is the trip there?" Byleth sighed, having barely recovered from the soreness of constant battling in the last few days.

"On foot, not too long - maybe," he laced his fingers around his chin in thought, "15 to 16 hours? You should be able to travel there leisurely if you leave by tomorrow."

And so Byleth and Sothis departed the next morning, the wind of Derdriu, the City of Freedom, blessing their safe travels.

As they walked past the large tree in the distance, Byleth could've sworn she saw his figure waving at them, small and far away at the base of the Tree of Anemo - but in another instant, he was gone, elusive like the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> -Obviously Byleth as Lumine, M!Byleth as Aether  
> -Dimitri as the 2nd loml, Mr. Zhongli  
> -The childhood friends + Dedue as the Four Adepti  
> -The Fhirdiad Templar is the name of the Liyue Qixing  
> -Ashe, Mercedes, and Annette as leading figures in the Templar (all kinda combine into Ningguang's role)  
> -remember how Guizhong died in the Archon War? funny bc so did Glenn  
> -Also Rodrigue is gonna be Madame Ping LOL  
> -PAIMON SOTHIS  
> -Brief Claude as Venti, Golden Deer as Knight of Favonius (probably only gonna be featured in this first chapter as worldbuilding)  
> -Exploration of Edelgard as the Tsaritsa  
> -The remaining 7 BE and the 4 Ashen Wolves are the 11 Fatui Harbingers  
> -Meaning the boy Yuri as Childe  
> -TWSITD as Abyss Order  
> -Byleth + Sothis backstory supplied by the Church dynamics, but Church characters won't be here :(
> 
> UGH I'm so excited to write out Geo God Dimitri. Yes, it bugs me too bc I don't think Dimitri would be Geo at all (Fhirdiad is very blatantly cryo in FE3H) but I love Zhongli's arc and I think his relationships to both Venti and the Tsaritsa open up the world building to match well Claude and Edel. Thanks again for entertaining this silly mashup of mine - I appreciate it :)


End file.
